Currently, isolation bearings are widely used in the field of bridges. Among which, high-damping rubber bearings have been widely used in the actual bridge engineering in many countries around the world since they cause no lead pollution, have remarkable isolation effects and are a mature technology. In a bridge structure, the stability and reliability of the bearing which serves as a main force transfer component directly affects the safety performance of the entire bridge. Bearing failure will lead to the overall collapse of the entire bridge, resulting in immeasurable serious consequences, and therefore the long-term safety of the bearing is particularly important. For isolation bearings using rubber materials, the rubber materials age over time and fatigue of metal components occur as time passes. For different operating environments, the durability of the isolation bearings and whether bearing failure occurs due to the influence of various factors such as aging of the rubber materials, metal fatigue, etc., are all related to the overall safety of the bridge. From the long-term health situation of the bridge, it is particularly important to monitor the health status of an isolation bearing.
In the prior art, the monitoring of the force condition for the isolation bearing mainly relies on a pressure sensing unit, and data information of pressure obtained from the sensing unit needs to be exported by a lead wire. Thus, there is a need to make micro-holes on the bearing to lead out the lead wire, causing the mechanical properties of the bearing to be affected. As the bridge bearing needs to bear a huge load, tiny pores will cause huge safety risks. In addition, the replacement of the sensor unit is also a problem faced by the current bearing technology. Since the sensing unit is usually fixedly connected to the bearing body or embedded in the bearing, if the sensor unit is to be replaced, the entire bearing needs to be replaced as well, leading to a high cost and complicated operation.